Bioshock 2 Vs MLP
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Subject Delta dies after saving Eleanor and now is sent into Equestria. What would happen when the Elements of Harmony somehow meet a huge metal alien? How would they react? Would Subject Delta even care at all? And will someone explain how their are talking freaking ponies! Find out what Subject Delta will do in Equestria and how he learns friendship.


_"...And you, Subject Delta, will no longer touch my daughter. As a result, you shall die." - Sofia Lamb_

* * *

I am Subject Delta, and I shall tell you the tale of my adventures in crazy horse land. But...first...how I died.

* * *

"I need to save the little sisters, dad. Wait...LOOK OUT!" Eleanor yelled. I turned and saw the Alpha series. My brothers. They both brought out their machine guns, I brought out my drill. They came near me and one of of the Alpha's bodies were about to use incinerate, but I was kind of lucky enough to see my daughter come in save me. "Sometimes I wonder if your just slow..." She asked. I shrugged in my huge suit and rammed into one of the Alpha's.

He backed up in pain and started to use Elctro bolt. I froze him in place and brought out my launcher...and fired. He blew into a million pieces, but I was hit in the back so hard it felt like a train. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I heard.

Great...a Brute.

I swing my drill randomly and end up hitting him in the belly. Not sure how it went through him, but hey, it worked. I turned it on, and the drill spun, making guts come out and making him puke out blood. I turn my drill off and gave a third tug. The drill came out and the Brute fell backwards. "Okay dad," I heard through my favorite walkie-talkie, "Were being over-rided with water. Can you shoot out the pipes?"

I look up and saw rusty pipes that look weak enough to be shot at. I took out my RPG and shot it down. I faced the other way and shot the other one down. The whole place filled with water, and I survived.

"We did it, papa, were launching! Get to the elevator!" Eleanor ordered. I slowly walked my way to the elevator. Once the elevator move, I was upset. "RUN FATHER! WE'RE CRASHING, RUN!" Eleanor screamed, somehow appearing right next to me. I ran in water as fast as I could as my daughter was in front.

No...no...

The door's were rigged with TNT! Time slowed down as she looked back at me...and I wasn't able to save her as the TNT explode. But at the nick of time, she safely teleported out of the building and I was sent flying sky high. Once my vision cleared, I saw the building floating upwards and I was able to grab the rail. I crashed onto the building floor and slowly climbed me way to the window.

I saw Sofia Lamb, slowly trying to make her way for air. Unfortunately, from the water rising upwards, she wasn't able to swim up. Eleanor swam towards her in her big sister suit and gave her a mask to breath on. Eleanor swam to the window I was and we both looked up. Once new reached the surface, my body was complete useless.

She took off her helmet, and for the first time for not-sure-how-long, I saw Eleanor all grown up. She tried to put me in her body, but I gently declined. I saw Little Sisters gathering all around me, and giving me warm smiles. Eleanor dragged me to the ocean, and so did the sisters. I put my hand in the ocean and it felt like a breeze. A little sister came up to me and gave me her Mr. bubbles doll.

I gently grab it, and I drop it in the ocean. The doll slowly fell down to it's end, and so did I. My eyes were slowly closing and I finally got to see Eleanor...one last time.

* * *

Twilight was reading a cooking book so she can make Pinkie's favorite cupcakes: Cherry Twist. "One cup of flour, two teaspoons of salt...one 1/2 of milk, and one frozen shroom?" Twilight said, putting anything in a bowl she repeated from the book. "I guess I don't have a frozen shroom. Spike, come on! We need to go to the Everfree forest." Twilight said.

"Do we have to?" Spike complained. "Yup. Now come on." Twilight said playfully. Spike rolled his eyes and got on Twilight's back as they headed out.


End file.
